SasuNaru
by WhiteNightRain
Summary: Oh wow. you know what I usually write. SasuNaru. Rated M for lemon, maybe language.


Note: No bashing on this please. This was actually the first one we ever wrote out of boredom. We just found it on the computer when Internet went down. So here we go! It's also very long. as I said, out of boredom.

~-~-~

Title: Sasu+Naru

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasoDei, LeeSaku, KibaHina

Sasu+Naru

It was a Sunday. A cool,warm afternoon nothing could go wrong,only something did.

"What!? I have to go to where!?"

"Calm down Naruto!"said the blond Hokage.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, why?"

Cerulean eyes filled with disdain and misunderstanding at the thought of having to go to Sasuke's home,not to stay but to live there!The blond,honey eyed Hokage studied the 17 year old blond intently. His cerulean eyes were usually lively,were at the moment,filled with disgust. His unruly blond hair was all over the place and covered his forehead. His tan skin had whisker like scars on his cheeks. He wore a black T-shirt,a deep blue jeans and white sneakers. She then asked herself why she even took the job of Hokage,knowing that she would have to deal with this gaki the most of them all.

"Look you're going whether you like it or not."said the honey eyed woman,completely annoyed now.

"Hmph, fine when do I have to move?"questioned the blond.

"Tomorrow, _sooo_ start packing,"she said with a smug grin.

Naruto stomped out of the room shouting over his shoulder,"I hate you!",but the Hokage simply waved her hand in response.

Later that day Naruto was surprised that he finished packing before 5:00pm, and he found himself taking a stroll around the village. He found himself face to face to someone he never expected to see,not outside anyway.

"Sa-Sasuke?What the hell are you doing here?Shouldn't you be arguing with Grandma Tsunade so I don't have to live with you?"

"I already tried ,she wouldn't even listen to me."

"Ah, then to hell with it!"

Just then, non other than the medical apprentice of lady Tsunade: Sakura, walked up to the two of them. The pink haired, emerald eye apprentice came to tell them that she and Lee were getting married within two days.

"Wow Sakura that's great!"exclaimed the blond.

"Congrats."said the Uchiha.

"Wait, you guys didn't let me finish,"she took a deep breath," you're both invited to the wedding!"she exclaimed.

Naruto pounced on Sakura," Nii-chan I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, me too."

Sasuke partially, a smile but he wished he hadn't because Sakura and Naruto pounced on him and said, " Who are you and what have you done to our Nii-san / Otouto!" ( Nii-san for Naruto) ( Otouto for Sakura)

Naruto and Sakura started to laugh,the three had grown so close ever since Sasuke returned (they took the loss 'way' hard.) they referred to each other as brother and sister. Sakura left so Naruto and Sasuke got back to their homes, even though soon they'd be sharing one. They both couldn't sleep at the thought of it all, Sakura's wedding and having to live with each other.

---

The next morning Iruka and Kakashi helped Naruto move into Sasuke's mansion and offered to help them clean it as Sasuke had only returned from the four year 'vacation' two weeks ago and had only recovered yesterday. He had Orochimaru taking to Kabuto about having killed Itachi,but he didn't tell Sasuke because he knew he would leave,and so he returned and he was still mending all the friendships he had broken. But the hardest and most important one was regaining the trust and friendship of the one and only blond dobe!

The reason Naruto was reluctant to live with Sasuke was because of what had happened 4 years ago. Sasuke had left the village to go to Orochimaru in search of power. He had almost killed Naruto three times just to gain it. The blond jonin and the pink haired nurse had given up on Sasuke returning when two weeks ago Naruto found him just outside the village dying.

*flash back*

Naruto had just completed a simple one nin required 'C' rank escort mission and was now lazily walking back to the village,he was feeling really stupid for having to do it.

'Huh,and you'd think that as a Jonin I'd get better missions than an escort, let alone a 'C' rank.'

All the blond was able to think about was able to think about was Sasuke Uchiha. The blond loved him as a brother,a rival and his best friend. And for just leaving the village, without even saying goodbye,f or leaving him- he hated him, he hated Sasuke Uchiha. And even though he should've been thinking about his ANBU exam ,which was in two weeks, four days, exam he couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind. He could only think about how much he hated him and how much he missed him. Kakashi just wasn't the same,he did only ANBU missions and year after year he refused to take on other teams of genin.

But something pulled him out of his thoughts; he saw movement up ahead. As all high-ranked jonin, stealthily, he moved forward. Three kunai gripped between the fingers of his right hand and three shuriken spread out between the fingers of his left.

'Sasuke!?' Naruto gasped internally. It was obvious that Naruto was shocked at the realization of who it was.

Sasuke was stunned, he couldn't believe he was found so soon. His placid,onyx eyes stared into oblivion as Naruto walked slowly towards him, scanning the area for any traps.

Naruto scanned the nineteen year old shinobi known as Sasuke, his pale skin was covered in dirt and blood, most of which was not his, from head to toe. He was wearing his typical Oto nin shinobi uniform. His hair was the same chicken butt hair style and his bangs were a little longer and his hair was still dark hair had a blue tint. Seeing that he was in no condition to attack him much less fight, he put away his weapons and continued to slowly walk closer to Sasuke, step by step.

"Sasuke," he said, " what happened to you? Why are you here? Have you accomplished your ambition, have you killed your psychotic brother?"

Sasuke didn't reply he just continued to stare blankly into oblivion.

Lividly Naruto yelled, "Answer me!"

Still no reply.

Seething Naruto yelled again, "I should kill you!"

"Hn. As if it would make a difference, I'm already dying dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever."

"That's it you're coming with me."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Teme! I'm going to save your ass! If I leave you here you'll die! We've all missed you, Sasuke. The worst we would do is knock you out cold and tie you to your bed so you can't leave the village again. *smiles evilly* "Hey,that's not a bad idea. Heehee. Well at least that's the worst I would do, Sakura will probably beat you up _sooo_ badly you'd be in the hospital for years."

"Oh, please you call yourself a Jonin?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you stomping through the forest like an elephant, what do you want enemies to come and kill you dobe?"

"Hmph."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto so he wouldn't fall that and at least someone had taken him back and him being the most important one.

"Let's go home,Teme."

"Enough with the 'Teme' already."

"No, from now on it's your nickname."

Naruto flashed that addictive smile of his.

"Oh yeah, well now dobe is your nickname." 'So _I'm_ going back to Konoha, no, I'm going back...home...'

*end flashback*

He quickly carried him to the hospital. There Sakura and the Hokage nursed him back to health. Sasuke stayed at the hospital since he'd returned. He returned to his home the same time Naruto moved in with him. Sakura had forgiven Sasuke and had gotten over it but the dobe has yet to get over it even though he had forgiven Sasuke for everything as Tsunade told him one day after when Naruto was asleep Sasuke had apologized to him in his sleep. All Naruto could do was look at the sleeping Sasuke and smile. Maybe Sasuke was here to stay this time. Naruto had stayed with Sasuke the entire time. Sasuke wouldn't stop telling the blond how sorry he was because he felt Naruto still hadn't forgiven him.

One day Naruto had had enough and shouted,"Dammit! Teme I already forgave you, for the last time. And if you even think of apologizing again I will kick your ass as soon as you recover!"

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Oh no, Sasuke, I don't forgive you, and you also don't have a new sense of humor. What did Orochimaru do, give a brain transplant when you were asleep?" sarcasm over flowing in his voice.

"Naruto that's cold, really, even if it's coming from you."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Huh Sasuke-teme?"

"Nothing a dobe like you would understand."

"...Hmph!" Naruto grunted turning around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, if you don't recover fully you could die, get to sleep..."

"How-"

Worried, "Don't ask, just get to sleep."

Sasuke never knew Naruto cared about him so much. That day Sasuke was able to rest easy for the first time in 7 years.

---

Sasuke wasn't brave enough to tell the blond that he never argued with Tsunade about their living together and he also wasn't brave enough to tell the blond dobe he _loved_ him. He didn't plan on telling the blond that either, at least, not yet.

---

Later Iruka stopped by to help them clean. They were sure it wouldn't take with three people working at it. The mansion was the biggest house Naruto had ever seen. While Sasuke and Naruto were cleaning the living room Naruto let it slip that Iruka is Kakashi's uke. Iruka turned beet red. Sasuke was stunned.

"When, w-where, how, what?" was all Sasuke was able to say.

"They're the reason I have to live with you."said the blond annoyed at the thought.

"What do they do?"asked the Uchiha who was as sure as hell that he was going to regret asking.

Iruka blushed redder as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto smiled evilly as he said,"Oh they don't do anything,"

Iruka sighed with relief.

" except fuck all night."

"Naruto!!!" Iruka shouted.

"Gaahh!!! Sasuke save me!!!",Naruto cried as he jumped behind Sasuke gripping his shoulders. Sasuke would have been in heaven, if Iruka wasn't going to kill them both.

Iruka was just about to smack them when Kakashi came and gave Iruka a clothed kiss.

Sasuke's mouth dropped wide open as Naruto snickered and said,"My point exactly."

After that awkward kiss Kakashi questioned if they were done.

Iruka said when they'd finished in here they would be.

Naruto and Sasuke hurriedly finished cleaning and kicked Iruka and Kakashi out before they started doing...stuff. Naruto went for his ANBU exam as Sasuke went to another punishment session. The people doing the punishing were non other than Ibiki Morino(talk about torture), the Godaime and the Council. They forced him to tell them about what happened in Oto the entire session. These demilitarization meetings would determine whether Sasuke would be loyal to Konoha or Oto.

---

"Who would of thought that all **I** would have to do was defeat Neji. So I'm an ANBU now huh. I guess that must be my birthday present,to become an ANBU on my birthday." 'Sasuke,I can't believe he came back. Wait,why did he come back?I'll ask him a question the _real_ Sasuke would never tell anyone in Oto just to be sure.'

"Naruto?"

"Aaahhhh! Huh? Ino,what's wrong with you?! My spirit nearly got screamed out of my body...What do you want anyway?"

"Naruto,is it true that you and Sasuke are dating?"

"Huh?Is it true Sasuke and I are-DATING!!!???WHAT,WHERETHEFUCKDIDYOUHEARTHATSHIT!?"

"The entire village village is talking about it-"

"WHAT! THE _**ENTIRE**_ VILLAGE!"

"Yes even Iruka and Kakashi know, h-hey Naruto! Where are you going? You didn't answer my question! ...Ah fuck!" Ino yelled after Naruto.

'I don't think Sasuke would like to hear this.' thought Naruto running back to his and Sasuke's home.

At his new home Naruto ran around looking for Sasuke. Naruto couldn't find him so he assumed that he was still at his punishment session. Naruto ran to the Hokage's room and asked where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke just finished todays session and should be back home now."

"Thanks granny!"

'I totally wasted my time going there! I could've just waited at home.'

"Yo, Sasuke!"

He heard a muffled 'What,dobe?' come from the kitchen.

~~~In the kitchen~~~

"What did you say dobe!?!?"

"You know what I said so DON'T make me repeat myself. So what to do?"

"Ah, hmmm, I have no clue, but I think you should stay indoors for a while,"

"Why?"

"My fan club baka."

"Oh, so now it's baka?"

"No, it's still dobe. Now if you don't mind, let me eat my tomato in peace."

"What ever teme."

Naruto plops down on the couch in the living room and turns on the television.

"Teme, I'm going to take a nap!"

''Whatever dobe."

~~~~2 hours later at 6:30pm~~~~

'Sasuke said to be in the living room in 5 minutes I wonder what's going on? I think I'll change my clothes, just cause I'm an ANBU doesn't mean I have to look like one all the time.' Naruto was dressed in a baggy black T-shirt with a swirl on it and a blue jeans. 'I should go to the living room now.'

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday Naruto!"everyone yelled.

"Thanks guys!!!"

Everyone seemed to be there, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Goidame, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Ero-Sannin and the list just goes on and on.

"Naruto you didn't think we'd forget your birthday did ya'?"questioned Shikamaru.

"No! Of course not!"replied Naruto.

"Good because Iruka made a triple chocolate cake and I'm dying of hunger," said Choji.

"But you're eating right now."replied Ino.

"Hmm,maybe you could wait a little while Choji." Hinata said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah Hinata's right you could at least try to wait,"yelled Kiba from the other side of the room.

"Ok,time for cake!"declared Iruka.

"C'mon Naruto make a wish!" urged Lee.

"Alright, alright sheesh!" 'I wish Sasuke never leaves me again.'

"And finally time for cake!"

"Sheesh! Choji I swear you _look_ like an 18 year old but you're really a 5 year old in disguise."teased Tenten.

"Ahahaha,veryfunny." said Choji poking at Tenten.

"Iruka this cake is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it Sakura."

"I'm Sure everyone loves it, right?"asked Temari with a tone just daring you to disagree with her.

"YEAH THIS IS AWESOME!" everyone yelled.

~~~~Two hours later~~~~

''So Haku,I never thought you'd come. I thought you'd be too busy."

"Naruto, you're my friend and as your friend I'd never miss your birthday. "Haku smiles one of his calm reassuring smiles.

__________________________________________________________________________________

(Haku was revived and so was Sasori and Deidara (they quit the Akatsuki.) I'm the freaking Author, I rule!!)

__________________________________________________________________________________

Once Haku decides he's going to be your friend there isn't much you can do about it. Pale skin, chocolate colored eyes, dark long hair and always has a soothing smile, Haku is a great friend so he always does what he thinks a friend should and if that means stopping whatever you're doing to go to a friend's birthday party then that's exactly what he'll do.

"Well Naruto, I'm gonna get some more of that cake. Before Sakura finishes it." Haku gestures towards the cake where Sakura is waiting in line for her fifth slice.

Ino walks over to Naruto."Hey I have some major blackmail material on Sakura, heheheh."

"Naruto! I hope you're enjoying your party, un!" Deidara called from across the room.

"I'm sure he would enjoy it more if you stopped trying to blow things up." Sasori said nonchalantly, holding a glass of fruit punch. (He's human now. My freaking story!)

"I heard that Danna, un!" Deidara said turning to Sasori.

"Whatever, gaki." Sasori said walking up to Sakura and throwing the drink in her face.

"What was that for!?" Sakura yelled wiping the punch from her face.

"Killing me. I can hold a grudge, can't I?" Sasori said walking back over to Deidara.

"I suppose..." Sakura said going for another slice.

"Danna, you won't hold a grudge against me, would you?" Deidara said looking over to Sasori.

"No way, gaki." Sasori said sitting next to Deidara. Becoming human enabled Sasori to grow taller than Deidara, he was now half a head taller than the bomber.

"Aw... You two are so cute together!" Ino said as she walked by snickering.

"Fuck You!" Sasori and Deidara shouted in unison.

"Aw... they even agree on the same things!" Ino said with an annoying fan girl squeal.

"She's right though," Hinata chimed in, "you guys are cute together, just like Sasuke and Naruto are."

"Whatever." Sasori said leaning back in the chair.

"Un." Deidara said taking a glass of cola.

"At least try it out!" Sakura nagged.

"Yeah, please?!" Tenten added.

"Maybe..." Sasori said.

"Hooray!" cheered Temari.

"Wahoo!" cheered Sakura, Hinata and Ino.

~~~~At 9:00pm~~~~

"Bye guys thanks for coming!"

"Bye Naruto! Bye Sasuke!" yelled everyone waving then walking to their homes.

Naruto closed the door and ran and immediately squeezed the life out of Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke thank you so much!"

"Sure dobe. But don't forget Sakura's wedding's tomorrow."

"Sure I won't forget."

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke genuinely smiling!

"Sasuke! Are you smiling?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well,I-"

"Hey I'm human so I can smile can't I?"

"Sorry, I just thought the world was going to end. Good night then teme."

"Night dobe."

~~~~Friday morning at 9am~~~~

"Whoa this is fancy. Don't you agree, Sasuke?" said Naruto letting his eyes wander all around the place.

"Yeah I guess."

Naruto was right it sure was fancy. The color scheme was cherry red and deep green. Cherry red silk ribbons draped across the walls which where colored green. A wide table filled with food was on the right half of the room and a table full of gifts to the left. Everyone was there. From Naruto to Ero-Sannin. They were all chatting waiting for the wedding to officially begin.

Soon after the doors swung open and Sakura walked slowly up the alley way Ino walking next to her. Sakura was wearing a garnet kimono and Ino a deep violet. Lee and Guy were standing there and when Lee saw Sakura he almost lost his lower jaw. Lee was wearing a jade green kimono and Guy was wearing the same dead ugly green suit he always wore.

When Sakura reached Goidame continued with the procedures.

"Sakura, Lee?"

Sakura turned to Ino and took the ring from her and Lee took the ring from Guy. They both placed the rings on their ring fingers.

"Lee, you may now kiss the bride."

Lee and Sakura kissed and everyone cheered. Everyone then went to the buffet but mostly for the cake. Sakura had Iruka make a double chocolate cake and it was to die for! Sakura gave Lee a piece and vice versa. After that guess who was the first to take a piece of cake, no not Choji, for once it was Sakura, then Choji.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"C'mon Sasuke just a little piece."

"No, Naruto-"

Naruto took a forkful and shoved it in Sasuke's mouth.

"There, doesn't that taste good?"

"*swallows*NARUTO!"

"Ahhhh!! Iruka sensei save me!"

"Now, now Sasuke doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Huh?"

*flashback*

"Naruto!!!" Iruka shouted.

"Gaahh!!! Sasuke save me!!!" Naruto cried as he jumped behind Sasuke gripping his shoulders.

*end flashback*

"See?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Yeah, you guys enjoy yourselves I'm going home."

Sasuke and Iruka,"Stop right there Naruto!"

"See ya!" yelled the blond running away.

----

They chased Naruto all over the village until he jumped through the window into his room and shut it, tight.

"I should get going Sasuke, Sakura said she wanted the cake recipe and she'll kill me if I don't give it to her today."

Iruka glared daggers at the window and ran back to the wedding.

Sasuke body flickered to his room and quietly walked down the hall and stood in front of Naruto's door.

He quietly opened the door to find the blond sitting on his bed, slightly bouncing. That gave Sasuke dirty images in his head but he quickly shook his head before he got a nose bleed. "Naruto, I have to tell you something." The blond stopped bouncing and looked over to Sasuke. "What is it teme?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with curiosity. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him.

"Well I-I love you, Naruto and I'm sorry for hurting you so many times, but please understand that I really do love you." Sasuke said looking Naruto in the eyes. "Sasuke I forgive you and I-" but Naruto was cut off as he fell back on the bed asleep. "Naruto-?!" was all Sasuke got to say before he too fell asleep.

---

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to find a note blocking his vision. Without moving he mentally read it. 'Sasuke I knocked you and Naruto out. I also undressed you guys, now take advantage of this situation!~ From: Kakashi.' "Damn that man." Sasuke whispered.

He then looked to his left to see Naruto lying next to him, except the blond was naked and so was he. 'So Kakashi wasn't kidding? Double damn him then.' thought the raven though he was silently thanking Kakashi. "Sasuke?" Naruto said slowly opening his eyes. He then sat up and then hugged Sasuke. "Naruto?" Sasuke said slightly shocked. "I'm so happy you came back Sasuke. I love you too." Naruto said blushing and looking Sasuke in the eyes. "Naruto..." Sasuke then leaned down and kissed Naruto.

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto so he was lying on top of the blond. The raven licked at the kitsune's bottom lip begging for entrance. Shyly, Naruto slowly opened his mouth and the second he did, Sasuke thrust his tongue into the blond's mouth. Sasuke tasted and memorized every curve and slope of Naruto's mouth. The kitsune's mouth tasted sweet like oranges and this was one sweet taste that he would not mind tasting every day. He then engaged their tongues in a dance that seemed to be only for them. The need for oxygen became too apparent and they had to separate, but a string of saliva connected their tongues.

Sasuke then started to suck and nip at the kitsune's pulse point, leaving a hickey, marking Naruto as his own. "Oh, Sasuke..." moaned Naruto. Smirking, the raven went lower and licked and sucked on the blond's right nipple while his right hand tweaked and pinched the left. Loving the moans coming from his soon to be lover, he gave one last suck on the nipple and then blew on it. Then he licked a trail down Naruto's stomach and made sure to dip his tongue in the blond's navel and then sat up.

He couldn't resist staring at the perfection that was Naruto. His cerulean blue eyes were glazed over with lust and he was covered in sweat and panting. Sasuke couldn't wait to make Naruto his. He then lifted Naruto's legs and put them on his shoulders. Then he slightly parted Naruto's ass cheeks and lightly dragged his tongue over the kitsune's opening. "Hn... ah...Hah. A-ah..." moaned Naruto, throwing his head back. The raven then licked quicker and faster, eliciting erotic moans from Naruto which he was enjoying a lot. Then he started thrusting his tongue in and out of the blond's opening, as if mimicking what was to come.

"Ah...Sa-sasuke...more, please..." Naruto moaned, gripping the bed sheets. "Okay Naruto, you asked for it." Sasuke said aligning his erection with Naruto's opening. Slowly, starting with the head, Sasuke pushed into Naruto and continued until he was fully sheathed in the blond. Sasuke was in heaven, Naruto was so hot and tight. It was the best thing he ever felt. "Ohh..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke was so big. Being filled by him, the sensation was wonderful.

Then Sasuke started moving. At first it was a slow pace but he gradually sped up. "Ah, Sa-sasu-ke...faster...harder!" Naruto moaned as he was pounded into the mattress. "Hn..." was all Sasuke was able to reply with. They were both so close, they could feel the burning knot in their stomachs tightening, and their moans and groans were pushing them both over the edge.

"Ah! Sasuke! I'm cumming!!" Naruto screamed as he came on both of their stomachs. Feeling Naruto's internal walls clamp down on his cock pushed Sasuke over the edge as he came deep within his lover. Sasuke then rode out his orgasm and then removed Naruto's leg's from his shoulders and fell to the blond's left. "Hah...hah... Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said turning to his side and resting his head on Sasuke's chest. "I love you too, Naruto." replied Sasuke, putting his arm around the blond. The two then fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams on how their new lives together would turn out.


End file.
